Doug Erholtz
|family = Fran Larosa (mother) Fred McDougall (father) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active }}Douglas J. Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. He is best known for voicing Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto, Gin Ichimaru in Bleach, TK Takaishi in Digimon Adventure 02, Squall Leonhart in the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts II, and Hamrio Musica in Rave Master. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Bleach'' (2018) - Kisuke Urahara Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - T.E. Lawrence III / Muhammad Hassan (ep. 17) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Animal Caretaker (ep. 79), Student (ep. 80), Chiral (ep. 81) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Takuji Kijima, Shibata (eps. 2 & 4), Boy Student (ep. 5), Rokutanda's Friend (ep. 9), Boy Student (ep. 20), College Student B (ep. 21), Murai (eps. 23, 28 & 30), Student B (ep. 24), Class Officer (ep. 26), Director Miyajima (eps. 27 & 29), Manager (ep. 28), Schoolboy (ep. 30), Sakai (ep. 32), Schoolboy (ep. 33), Boy Student A (ep. 54), Boy Student 1 (ep. 55), Eddie (ep. 75) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Toshihiro (ep. 15) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Hacker Terrorist Rat (ep. 26) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Spectator (ep. 19) (Tokyopop Dub) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - MetalSeadramon, Susumu Kamiya, Jim Kido, Chuumon (eps. 27, 40), Deramon, Unimon, Train Announcer (ep. 35) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Mokichi (ep. 7), Challenger Samurai (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Yuri, SkullGreymon, MegaSeadramon, Mr. Motomiya *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Sabre, Taki *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Takeshi Sendo *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Takeshi Momoshiro, Kippei Tachibana *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Hedara Musica, Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Hakuoh (eps. 53-65), Dr. Root Westhandler (eps. 43-52), Jake *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Asuma Sarutobi, Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Galliont *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Cain (eps. 41-52), Joe, Biarce *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara (eps. 231-261), Rudbornn Chelute (ep. 157), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Umanosuke, Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Cat Conductor (ep. 20) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Todd, Galleon Operator, Bandit (ep. 32) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Iraak Coega, Water Spite Beast-Man (ep. 6), Scientist (ep. 19), Prisoner (ep. 20) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Shinichi Chiaki, Sōtarō Ōkawa *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Hugo Raidoh, Jaku *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Jack Naito (ep. 7) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Chiral (ep. 19) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Slader, Villager B (ep. 14) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Whis (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Riccardo Mondini (ep. 2), Gino (ep. 16), Franco (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Battery Man, Additional Voices *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Police Officer A (ep. 1), Hoodlum A (ep. 2) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Shinji Kamuro, Member A (ep. 10), Lackey (ep. 11) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Captain Shuan, Kuchiba *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Koji Nagasaki *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Roland, Hugo (ep. 14), Male Staff A (ep. 14), Male Voice A (ep. 14) OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Deputy Governor, Ikeda *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Asuma Shinohara (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Asuma Shinohara (Bandai Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Atlas' Friend *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Morio Osanai *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Kōichi Doi *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Aizu Yudagawa, Aihara *''Redline'' (2009) - Titan *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Corkus *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Corkus *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Owen (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Blame!'' (2017) - Yaichi, Male Electro-Fisher E, Male Villager H *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Esojima *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Momotaro/Peach Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Squall Trivia *Is good friends with fellow voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. External Links *Doug Erholtz at the Internet Movie Database *Doug Erholtz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post